


When I'm Sixty-Four

by mm8



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover Pairings, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A thought comes to Ianto as he and the Doctor are stargazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I'm Sixty-Four

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2008.

_"Will you still need me, will you still feed me_  
When I'm sixty-four?  
You'll be older too  
And if you say the word  
I could stay with you."  
-When I'm Sixty-Four by The Beatles 

~~♥~~

While the Doctor and his companion were enjoying stargazing on Peladon, the Welshman thought how lucky he was to have the Doctor as his lover.

Squeezing the Time Lord's hand, Ianto smiled, "Do you think I'll still be with you when I'm old?" 

His lover grimaced for a split second before producing a wide grin. "Oh Ianto Jones, it'd be a marvelous idea if you were still around."

Ianto had a suspicion that the Doctor was lying to him, but he shrugged it off. "Good." He said firmly. "I plan to be with you for the rest of my life."


End file.
